


Jungle Juice

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkwardness, College Parties, Discord headcanon, Drinking, M/M, lance is an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lance is on a mission to go home with someone tonight. The jungle juice is flowing at this frat party and he is determined. That's when he sees the pretty quiet boy from his English class and knows he has to make his move.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55
Collections: anonymous





	Jungle Juice

Lance was doing the best he could at not spilling his drink as he walked from the bucket of jungle juice in the overly sticky frat kitchen back to where Hunk and Pidge were. The music was sending constant vibrations through him as the bass boomed There were way too many people in the building for fire regulation, but he doubted the fraternity or anyone else in the room gave a damn about that. 

When he made it back to his friends, he finally took a sip from his cup and then recoiled at the taste. He struggled to scream over the music, “This jungle juice is frickin strong!” Hunk and Pidge weren’t drinking and did not want to be there. Lance dragged them out of the house so that he had company at the rager. Hunk honestly was a god send in parting the masses in big parties and Pidge made sure he didn’t drink too much and make more of an ass of himself. 

Pidge grabbed Lance by the collar and dragged him down to her level so she could scream, “Lance I want to go home! There’s too many people!” 

He really would hate to be here alone and look like a loner, but he understood. Pidge could only deal with drunken idiots for so long and Hunk looked uncomfortable. Lance nodded, “Ok that’s fine! I’m going to stay here. I’m on a mission to get laid tonight!”

Pidge moved her ear away from his mouth and rolled her eyes at his statement. She gave a thumbs up before she latched onto Hunk and pushed him towards the door. Lance started to look around the room for a possible target for his irresistible flirtations. 

The first girl he tried to talk to couldn’t hear him trying to talk to her and he was failing to get her attention, so he eventually gave up. He wasn’t stupid to touch her to talk to her. He was not that much of a creep thank you very much. So he gave up and moved onto the next one. 

The second girl he honestly thought he had a shot with. He walked up to her and tried to talk to him over the loud music, but he was just not getting through. She could hear him, but for the life of him he could not understand a word of what she was saying. Eventually he got the picture when a huge guy spun him around and stared him down. The point was made that she was taken, and he moved on. 

Like Goldilocks his third choice was just right. From across the room he locked eyes on a guy that was too pretty for his own good. Keith was his name? Lance thought so. Keith was in his English class and often sat in the back of the room on his computer. When Lance walked behind him, he saw that he was just lazily playing solitaire and not taking notes. 

What Lance couldn’t forget were those almost violet eyes. Each time he locked eyes with him it was like a pierce to the heart. Lance switched seats to the seat behind him so that he could stare at him and make it look like he was actually focusing on the class. 

Keith sense of style was edgy yet tasteful. It looked like he was wearing his ripped black jeans that Lance creepily loved since it framed his small waist and ass perfectly. In his perverted daydreams he imagined wrapping his bigger tan hands around that small pale waist of his. 

Lance shook himself out of his thoughts and debated going over to talk to him. Keith was standing by the bathroom waiting it looked like. Like every frat house the bathroom line was way to long for such a scuzzy bathroom. Girl groups took their time chatting in the bathroom or people were using it for lewd purposes. Lance figured the line was long enough that he can try to strike up a conversation. Lance chugged his jungle juice, took a deep breath, then slowly started making his way over to talk to the raven-haired boy. Lance walked up to Keith locked eyes with him and waved. 

Keith promptly hunched forward and vomited onto Lance’s shoes. 

Well, that’s not how it was supposed to go. Lance figured out why he was so desperate to use the restroom. “Ah, shit.” Lance cursed as he moved his shoes out of the way. They were already ruined, but he did not want to continue getting puked on. Keith stopped vomiting and then swayed a little bit. “Whoa,” Lance said as he moved to reach out and steady Keith. 

Keith’s complexion paled, if it was possible for Keith’s complexion to be paler than it actually was. Keith then started to cry as he alternated between dry heaving and breathing heavy as he tried to steady himself. He was not looking too good and Lance knew he had to help him out. He looked around to see if there was anyone paying attention to him other than those that were reacting to Keith getting sick. 

Lance decided that waiting on the bathroom was a lost cause, so he had to get Keith outside. The fresh air might help, and it would be quiet enough for him to talk to Keith. Lance swung Keith’s arm over his shoulder and fought to support him as they walked through the crowd towards the exit. Luckily it wasn’t too far, which was good since Keith was a good four or so inches shorter than him, and the angle he was carrying him was odd. When they made it outside, Lance set him down on the grass as Keith pulled his legs up to his chest and buried his face. Lance was about to ask him if he was ok when he saw Keith’s shoulders start to shake. 

Lance realized that Keith was actually crying. He dropped down onto his knees and placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder, nervous. He was never good with people crying, or so he thought. “Hey, hey it’s ok. I know you feel kinda shitty, but you don’t have to cry.” 

It took awhile for Keith to notice Lance touching his shoulder, but when he did he looked up locking those gorgeous violet eyes with his before he cried and choked out a confused, “Lance?” 

Lance smiled. “Yeah, um I know we never talked before but, um…you-“ 

Before Lance could continue talking Keith cut him off. “I don’t f-feel good.” He said with a whine as he continued to cry.

“I know cariño, I think you drank too much.” Lance said. Keith wasn’t in his right state of mind and he didn’t want to upset him further by mentioning his shoes. “Do you have your phone on you?” 

It took a minute or two for Keith to finally nod. Lance could tell that he was drifting off. Lance started to ask, “Is there someone you can call?” but it went unheard as Keith started to drift off to sleep. 

“Keith? Keith!” Lance tried to shake him, but Keith just groaned and became deadweight in his hands as he drifted off to sleep. 

“Shit.” Lance cursed. He had no idea where Keith’s apartment was, and he couldn’t locate his phone on him. Lance let go of Keith so he could slump onto the grass while he could plan his next steps. Lance tried calling Hunk, who was his roommate, but his phone went into voicemail. Damn. That’s right. Hunk had to go to work in the bakery in the morning. He couldn’t come out and come get him now. 

Lance knew the only option he had left was to carry Keith to his apartment and look after him. Not how he had envisioned spending his night, but he couldn’t just leave him here. Keith was petite and light enough that Lance could probably pick him up. His apartment was around the corner of the frat house, so it wouldn’t be too far. 

Lance stood up and bent over to scoop Keith off the ground. He was a bit heavy, but not unbearably so. Lance started to make the trek back to his apartment in the cool Fall night. His feet felt absolutely gross and they squelched as he walked, but Lance pushed on. 

When Lance made it back to his apartment, he made sure to take his shoes off in the entryway of the door. He awkwardly shifted to get his socks off too before he carried Keith into the living room. Keith was still passed out. He didn’t look like he was in any danger as he slept soundly. Lance moved to cover him with the soft tan blanket that he had on the opposite couch. He placed a bottle of water and a bottle of Advil with a note to Keith:

_Hi Keith,_

_Um it’s Lance, from English. You got sick at the party last night, so I took you back to my place to rest. Knock on my door when you wake up. It’s the one with the Blue Lion mascot on the door. Hope you don’t feel too sick in the morning._

When Lance was satisfied, he made his way for a much-needed shower. He didn’t get laid, but its not like that was different from any other night. Lance sent a quick text to Hunk explaining why there was a pretty boy on his couch and not in his bed, then went to sleep. 

Lance was awoken by a small knock on his door in the morning. It was almost too soft to hear, but he rolled over and mumbled a tired, “Come in.” 

Keith appeared in the room looking incredibly sheepish. He had his hands clenched and he was looking down at the floor, blushing like mad. “Um…hi.” Keith said quietly. 

Lance sat up and motioned for Keith to sit in his office chair. Keith hesitantly obliged and then looked up at Lance with those damn piercing eyes again, making Lance take in a breath. Lance was having trouble controlling himself as he noticed the slight blush that Keith had on his face. 

“How do you feel?” Lance asked.

Keith shrugged. “Good, I guess. Thank you for the Advil and for taking care of me.” Keith said quietly.

Ugh this boy was going to be the death of Lance. “No problem man, you seemed pretty sick last night. I didn’t want someone to take advantage of you.”

Keith smiled. “Thank you. Honestly, I am such a light weight. I only drank a cup of that jungle juice and that did me in.” Keith looked back down at the floor again.

“No, no, no. That juice was god awful! It was way too strong. Don’t feel bad about that.” Lance said.

Keith smiled before he frowned, still looking at the ground. “I- I’m sorry about your shoes.” Keith apologized. 

Lance smiled. “Don’t worry, they weren’t in season anyway.”

Keith smiled, “I- I ugh can pay to replace them.” 

Lance thought quickly and smirked. “I have a better idea. How about you go on a date with me instead?” 

Keith’s eyes shot up locking onto Lance’s. He had a shocked look on his face. Then he smiled, which shot through Lance’s heart like a bullet, and responded, “Ok.”


End file.
